You've lost that lovin' feeling
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Syder oneshot. What happens when Sam's intoxicated friend kisses him at a party? And more importantly, how will Sam's boyfriend react?


**I started shipping Sam and Ryder lately, so I thought I'd donate my two cents to those who ship them while I can. **

**enjoy**

Sam made his way through the crowded house, a bottle of beer was in his hands, and his hair was sopping wet. He looked at the wall and saw a picture of Blaine when he was 5, which made Sam chuckle.

"Hey man! I hope you're enjoying my party." Blaine said, rushing over to Sam and wrapping an arm around his best friend.

It really surprised Sam at the amount of party guests Blaine had. He didn't really strike Sam as the guy who had a million friends, or maybe they just heard about it from Twitter or something.

"I just got here. It's pouring outside." Sam sighed and tried to get water out of his hair. Blaine snickered.

"The skies are crying!" He yelled, laughing even harder at himself. Sam rolled his eyes and left Blaine's arm.

"Do you know where Ryder is?" Sam asked, in hopes of finding his younger boyfriend. They had been dating for a couple months now, ever since Sam apologized for being a jackass to Ryder after he confessed that he was molested.

[FLASHBACK]

"Please, Ryder, I'm really sorry." Sam grabbed Ryder's hand and turned him around. The young boy has tears going down his cheeks, and had a red face.

Ryder tried to make an angry face at Sam, but he wasn't able to through his tears. He could only be sad. "You.. You told me that it was great that I got molested. I was terrified, I was-" Ryder's voice broke. "You don't care that.. No, you don't even get that. I don't want to talk to you." Ryder ran away from Sam, crying.

Sam groaned and chased after Ryder, who had entered an empty classroom. Sam opened up the door and saw Ryder sitting at one of the tables, wiping away a few tears.

"Just leave, okay?" Ryder said, sniffling.

"Not a chance." Sam walked over to Ryder and grabbed both of his hands. "I didn't realize that what happened to you was that big of a deal. I grew up thinking that only guys could molest girls. Now I see that you were getting touched, and you didnt like it very much. The touching wasn't consensual. I'm so sorry." Sam confessed, sitting beside Ryder.

Ryder sighed and wiped away another tear. "I was so scared, and admitting that to everyone.. I wish I never did. I wish nobody made fun of me being scared. I just wish that you cared more."

Sam moved his hand and ran in up and down Ryder's back. "If there's anything I can do, you name it, because I would rather I do anything and you realize you hate me, than not being given a chance at all."

The smaller version of Sam sniffled and chuckled. "If this was a porno we'd be making out right now.

They both cracked up into laughter, Ryder wiped more tears away. "I am sorry, and Artie, Artie's sorry too. We both didn't know any better. We're only teenagers. Stupid ass head teenagers."

Ryder looked at Sam and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks.. I forgive you. Not Artie, yet, because he should man up and apologize by himself."

Sam shook his head. "Artie actually never said anything. Thought I'd give it a shot but it's not working for you I see."

They looked at each other for a second before Ryder cleared his throat. "So.. You'd do anything for me to be your friend again?" He asked to which Sam nodded his head.

"Anything."

With that information, Ryder leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam's.

It took a few seconds, but Sam kissed back.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Blaine groaned. "He called earlier.. Said he wasn't gonna show up. He's sick. Vomiting everywhere!" He started laughing to himself. "Drinking is fun." Blaine said, hiccuping. "Why aren't you drinking your drink?"

Sam looked into the cup and sniffed it. "This smells terrible. What is this?"

"I don't know. Something from the liquor cabinet. It's good though!" Blaine grinned and grabbed onto Sam again. "I have a surprise for you." Blaine brought Sam through the halls of the party, and they accidentally bumped into Marley. "Surry, Marleeeeee." Blaine patted her back.

"Sam, did you get a message from Ryder?" Marley asked, ignoring drunk Blaine.

"I didn't. Do you know why?" He asked, curiously.

Marley shook her head. "No clue. He messaged Kitty too. I guess he texted everyone except you. Weird."

"I should probably text him." Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He clicked a few buttons, and saw Ryder's face. In the picture, Sam was kissing Ryder's cheek. He remembered that day.

It was the day they came out to the Glee Club.

[FLASHBACK]

Ryder paced back and forth in the hallway. Sam was looking in the window of the Glee Room, and saw everyone talking to each other. "I can't do this." Ryder said, softly.

The blonde turned around and grabbed onto Ryder's hands. "Yes you can.. I know it. You're going to be okay. In that room are some of the most accepting people I ever met. They're gonna accept us, I promise." Sam looked through the halls, and when he realized that nobody was watching, he kissed Ryder.

A few minutes passed before Ryder finally agreed to go into the choir room. "Lets do this." Sam said, taking Ryder's hand. They both walked into the choir room with their hands connected.

Kitty took notice first and smirked. "So what's this then? You guys fucking?" Her comment made Marley gasp and nudge her in the shoulder.

"It's not polite to make assumptions, Kitty." She hissed.

Ryder and Sam looked at each other. "Actually.." Ryder smiled and looked at the faces once they clued in.

"Holy shit." Jake said, covering his mouth in shock.

"Oh dear." Marley turned red and realized that Kitty had been right.

Blaine and Sam shared a look. Blaine frowned at the realization that Sam and Ryder were together.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Sam was about to send Ryder the text when Blaine took his phone and set it on a nearside table. "Nope! If I'm not getting dick tonight neither are you."

"Come on, Blaine. Just a small text, then we can do whatever you want to do." Sam said, convincing his best friend into giving him back the phone. "Sweet, thanks dude." He sent the text to Ryder and shoved it into his pocket.

Blaine grinned devilishly and looked at Sam before taking his arm and dragging him upstairs. They found Blaine's bedroom, which was empty of any life. "Uh, what are we doing up-"

"Shhh, Sammy. Just let it happen." He pulled Sam closer and pressed their lips together.

Sam wanted to push Blaine away, but he couldn't manage it. His hands were frozen to his side.

And if he was being honest, he wasn't so sure he wanted it to stop. He loved Ryder, but Blaine had loved him since the beginning of Senior year. There was sexual tension between them to say the least.

But this was cheating. Cheating on the world's greatest boyfriend.

With a guy who earlier that year cheated on his own boyfriend.

Eventually, Sam got jumbled into his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Blaine had stopped kissing him. Sam looked at Blaine once more before bolting out of the house.

The next day was a Saturday, so Sam had all day to ponder what the kiss even meant. He had known that Blaine had deep feelings for him, especially after Blaine confessed them a week after Sam and Ryder came out.

Sam, of course, rejected him. Blaine brushed it off like it was nothing, which was normal for him, and they stayed best friends. Ryder and Sam both thought that was it, and for a while, it was. Blaine had once again gone after Kurt, and hadnt bothered the pair.

Sam was supposed to be loyal to his boyfriend and he couldn't be with this haunting his brain. He had to at least tell somebody.

Somebody close to Ryder, who would keep to secret.

He knew that Kitty and Jake weren't to be trusted, Kitty would blab the second after she got told, and Jake is Ryder's ultimate best friend who would be honest. Unique would just freak out and keep asking questions, so many questions that Sam would be forced to tell Ryder to be kept from her annoyance.

Marley was off the table, somebody as sweet and genuine as her wouldn't be able to lie. The only people that Sam could think of that wouldn't tell Ryder would be Artie, because him and Ryder don't talk anymore, Finn, because he's a good friend.

And surprisingly enough, Sam knew he could trust Blaine to keep it a secret.

But Sam didn't want to tell Artie or Finn. Yeah, they'd keep it secret, but they'd judge him immensely.

Sam took his phone and started dialling a number of somebody who knew Ryder, but did way worse things than cheat.

Noah Puckerman.

He clicked the numbers on his phone and called Noah. When he picked up, his breathing was heavy and he was panting. "Yo, Sammy. Wassup?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Don't tell me. Asian, little bit of boob, animal in bed?" Sam guessed.

With Noah being his best friend through sophmore and junior year, Sam became accustomed to what kind of person he was banging just by how we was breathing.

"My man! You're good at this. We could be on a tv show. Bang, or no bang." He laughed over the phone.

Sam chuckled. "I have to tell you something. Last night, I was at a party, and.. Blaine kissed me."

"Whoa, dude. What about Ryder?" Puck asked, Sam could tell by the shuffling noises that Noah was leaving to go into another room.

"I don't know, I know I love Ryder, but there was something about Blaine.. I couldn't quite put my finger on it and-"

"Please don't break up with Ryder, who you said was a fucking amazing lover and boyfriend, for Blaine. Blaine was a horrible boyfriend to Hummel.. you know that. Just, don't tell Ryder about what happened. Ive been in this situation, and he'll just blow it out of proportion." Pucks breath went back to normal right as he hung up.

Sam sighed and waited for Monday to come.

Ryder called him five times that weekend. Texted 17 times. Sam didn't do anything.

So when Ryder stopped him in the hallway, it wasn't a big surprise. "So, was your phone dead or were you just ignoring me?" He asked, books in hand. Sam just ignored him. "Sam?"

Ryder frowned when his boyfriend continued not to speak to him. "Are you going to break up with me? Because I'd sure like you to do it now if you are."

Sam turned his head to look at Ryder. "I never got your texts. Sorry." He kept walking, until Ryder grabbed his shoulder.

"Can we hang out tonight?" He asked.

"Im busy.. Ryder, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later." He went to kiss Ryder, but got rejected. "Bye."

Ryder frowned and turned around to get to class. He got stopped by Marley on his way there. "Ryder, I have to tell you something. Its about Sam.."

During free period, Sam was approached by Jake, who had a concerned look on his face. "So, Puck told me what happened this weekend. I know that he seems like an expert on love, but he really isn't. You need to be honest with Ryder."

Sam looked at him and nodded. "I know."

"He's my best friend, Sam. You cant hurt my best friend. He has been through so much shit already. Please do not hurt him." Jake turned around and left, leaving Sam alone to think.

* * *

Ryder found Sam in the hallway after school before Glee practice. "Can we talk?" He asked, leaning against the locker.

"I was actually about to go to glee club, can we-"

"Marley told me something, and I need you to tell me if its true or not." Ryder said, looking at the ground.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Did you cheat on me?" Ryder asked. His eyes showed a tiny piece of hope that Sam would say no.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me put this a different way.." Ryder shuffled his feet. "Just.. tell me honestly.. did you kiss Blaine the other night?"

Sam couldn't lie to Ryder anymore. The truth had to come out. "I did.. but I didn't mean to. Things got out of control, and I should've stopped him."

Ryder closed his eyes, and sighed. "But you didn't."

"Im sorry." Sam said, quietly, tears forming into his eyes.

"Yeah... me too." Ryder turned around, and walked away. Sam stood there, crying.

When he was able to bring himself into the choir room, it had everyone except for Jake and Ryder.

Blaine noticed that Sam was crying, and ran over to him. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Its all your fault.. just leave me alone, Blaine." Sam went to his seat, beside Marley.

"Im sorry Sam, Blaine told me he kissed you, and I couldn't lie to Ryder." Marley apologized, afraid that Sam would be angry at her.

"Its okay, Marley. I understand. I would have done the same thing.." Sam said, looking at the ground.

Ryder sat in the bathroom with Jake, tears streaming down his face. "I thought he loved me, Jake.. I cant believe he would do this." He shoved his hands into his face and sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry over him. He isn't worth it." Jake put his hand on Ryder's shoulder. "He was an ass for doing that to you, a real ass."

Ryder looked into Jake's eyes. "I want to know why he would do that to me.."

"Maybe its because hes a dick." He smiled and wiped the tears from Ryders face. "You'll be fine, Sam isn't that great."

"He was to me.."

"Maybe you need to find somebody else." Jake put his hand on Ryders shoulder. "Somebody who's there for you."

Ryder nodded. "yeah, Sam kissed Blaine, maybe I should kiss someone else. It could help me feel better."

Jake leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Ryders forehead. "Ill be in the choir room if you need me." He turned around, but Ryder stopped him by grabbing his arm.

He tugged Jake back and gave him a soft kiss. Jake's hands moved to wrap around Ryders waist, and Ryders arms moved and held Jake's neck.

{3 months later}

After what happened with Sam, Ryder was heartbroken. But with the help of Jake, Marley and his family, he got over it.

Sam wasn't over it yet.

He wanted Ryder back. And he knew that if he did, it would make him happier than ever.

If he could get Ryder back, he could get his life back.

If only Jake wasn't there.

If only Ryder still talked to Sam.

If only they were friends still.

If only.

Everyday Sam cursed at himself for betraying Ryder like that.

It pained him to see Ryder with Jake.

"I love you" Ryder would say to Jake.

"I love you too" Jake would say back.

"Lets make out right in front of Sam to show him how much of a jerk he was." Sam imagined they told each other that everyday.

So here he was. Eating lunch in a bathroom stall, because nobody wanted to eat lunch with a cheater.

He had his sandwich in his hand, and he was nibbling on it. "Just get through today.." Sam would tell himself everyday.

"Is somebody in here?"

Shit. Ryder.

"Uh, yeah." Sam opened the stall, and stood with his tray of food.

Ryder started laughing. "Oh this is too rich. You're eating lunch in the bathroom?"

"What do you want from me, Ryder?" Sam asked, setting his tray on one of the sinks. "I've already apologized to you a million times. You won. You won the breakup, okay? I get it what I did was horrible, but you don't have to make me feel like shit every fucking day."

"Shut up, Sam, okay? You have no clue what its like. I have to see you everyday, its hard to know you kissed someone else! Screw you! You aren't the victim here!"

Thats when it happened. Sam broke down. He threw his food tray off the sink so it fell onto the ground.

He also sunk onto the floor. "Im really sorry, Ryder. It was inexcusable what I did, and I lost the best relationship ever. Just laugh at me and leave, be with someone who will love you more than I ever could."

Ryder sighed and crawled onto the floor too. He grabbed Sams hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. "Maybe ive been too vicious. Yeah, you hurt me, but Ive been unfair. Its been three months, you regret it obviously. Maybe we should bury the hatchet."

Sam looked into Ryders eyes. "Seriously?"

To confirm what he said, Ryder leaned forward and rested his head on Sams lap. "I dont think I'll ever be okay with what you did, and i think we both just need to be okay around each other. I forgive you. Im still with Jake, and I dont want to break up with him. So, we can be friends."

Sam smiled and sniffled. "Thank you, Ryder."

"Hey, I haven't lost that loving feeling." Ryder chuckled as Sam groaned.

"Bad joke, bad joke."

They both laughed, and for the first time in a long time, it felt like they were getting back to normal.


End file.
